1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window molding for an automobile adapted to be mounted in an endless manner in the space defined between the outer periphery of the rear window glass and the inner periphery of the rear window opening in the body of the automobile so as to garnish and seal the space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional window molding adapted to be mounted on the outer periphery of the rear window glass of an automobile is comprised of two kinds of molded parts, that is, a first molded part which is mounted on the upper portion and the opposite side portions of the rear window glass and a second molded part which is mounted on the lower portion of the rear window glass. This construction is used so that the trunk panel is capable of being upwardly opened in the vicinity of the lower portion of the rear window glass.
The first molded part has a structure such that it can be fitted on the outer periphery of the rear window glass, and the outer edge of the garnish or trim portion of the first molding part is adapted to elastically abut against and sealingly contact the roof panel of the automobile. However, as shown in FIG. 6, the second molded part M', which is mounted on the lower portion of the rear window glass G, is bonded over a wide area to both the rear window glass G and the lower panel 1 of the automobile, so that the lower portion of the rear window glass G and the peripheral area therebelow are concealed by the second molding part M'.
The construction of the conventional automobile rear window molding has the following shortcomings.
(1) The molding consists of two parts having different cross-sectional shapes, and the two parts are connected together at two joint portions. The joint portions usually are provided on opposite sides of the lower portion of the rear window glass. Accordingly, these joint portions detract from the appearance of the automobile;
(2)Because the cross-sectional shapes of the two molded parts are widely different from each other, large steps and gaps are present at each joint portion. Accordingly, such large steps and gaps result in accumulation of dirt and/or generation of noise due to rapid changes in air flow therepast during running of the automobile;
(3) Because it is necessary to form two kinds of molded parts having widely different cross-sectional shapes, different molding dies and associated equipment are required for molding the two kinds of molded parts, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost; and
(4) Because the two kinds of molded parts are connected together at the two joint portions, and the cross-sectional shapes of the molding parts are widely different, the number of mounting steps required for mounting the molded parts to the roof panel and the lower panel of the automobile is increased.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to overcome the above problems in the conventional rear window moldings and simultaneously ensure a smooth opening and closing operation of the trunk of the automobile by employing a single molding for trimming the entirety of the outer periphery of the rear window glass.
According to the present invention, for achieving the above object, there is provided a window molding for an automobile adapted to be mounted, in an endless fashion, in the space defined between the outer periphery of the rear window glass and the inner periphery of the rear window opening in the body of said automobile so as to trim and seal said space, in which the body of the window molding, which molding is to be mounted on the entirety of the outer periphery of said rear window glass, is formed with a planar cover portion projecting from only the portion of said molded body that is to be mounted on the lower portion of the rear window glass so as to elastically abut against the lower panel forming the rear opening.
The planar cover portion is formed to project from the molded body of the window molding only at the lower portion of the molded body in which the lower portion of the rear window glass is mounted. Accordingly, the entirety of the outer periphery of the rear window glass can be trimmed and bordered by the molding which is formed as a single part having a single joint portion. Further, because the cover portion of the molded body projects to the lower panel of the automobile body and elastically abuts against the lower panel, the lower portion of the rear window glass and the peripheral area thereof can be concealed by the cover portion.